Merlin x Reader Oneshots
by Stanya
Summary: Just like the title says. Feel free to request by commenting the name of the guy you want written about. I don't do pairings or OC's, just guy characters x reader. If you really need a certain plot mention it in the comment. I have these on other sites too.
1. Percival

You wiped sweat from your forehead as you stopped stirring the boiling pot. You added the potatoes and carrots, then put the top on as you started to cut the mushrooms as quickly as you could to keep the stew from burning. You were a cook in Camelot's palace kitchens and you enjoyed it a lot. As you finished adding all the ingredients to the pot, you noticed that you had completed all your actual cooking for the night; all that was left was the dishes. The day before had been a feast, and the whole kitchens had been running overtime all that day. Because everyone was so worn out, you had volunteered yourself to stay late tonight cleaning up in an effort to get in good with the head cook. She liked you well enough for your personality and eagerness to do well, but you were, well, a bit accident prone... and a few times had spilled or broken things...

But tonight you didn't have anything to mess up, thankfully. All you had left was to finish this stew for Arthur and his favorite five knights. You knew that someone would come pick it up and then all you had to do was wash up. Closing your eyes for a moment as you tried to ward off exhaustion, you were completely taken by surprise when you heard someone clear their throat. You looked up to see Percival grinning at you.

"Hey (y/n). What have you got for super for us tonight? It doesn't smell awful!" He teased, making you blush slightly.

"It's stew, obviously." You replied with a smile, "How come you got sent down here and not Merlin? I usually expect him whenever Arthur needs things picked up from the kitchens, not one of the famous knights of the round table. Have you been demoted? Are you being punished somehow? Surely Arthur could think of something worse than having to make a trip to the kitchens to pick up delicious food from the wonderful me!" You teased him. Of all the knights, Percival was your favorite. The fact that he was not of noble blood made him more approachable, and what with his no-sleeves armor and smile and short hair, you thought Percival was the cutest thing. The fact that he was one of the crown prince's favored knights was just something else to love about him and admire him for.

"Very funny, (y/n), Merlin is helping Gaius tonight, and I thought I would be helpful and pick up supper. Clearly the only reason I am here is to get the first serving, although had I known you were the one cooking, I might have skipped supper and eaten at the tavern instead." He replied.

You gasped, feigning hurt. "Don't act like you didn't purposely sabotage Merlin so that you could have a legitimate reason to come to the kitchens in a desperate attempt to see me." You laughed a bit at him as you spooned the stew into a serving bowl and put it on a tray with six bowls and spoons for him to take with him.

He stopped for a minute, seriously considering his next words. Finally he spoke. "Merlin actually did have to help Gaius tonight...But I did volunteer to get supper so I could see you." And before you could do anything other than blush and stutter, he kissed your check, took the tray, and hurried up the stairs, leaving you alone in the kitchens to figure out exactly what had just happened between the two of you.


	2. Leon

You were overjoyed. When Arthur had reported that everyone had died, including Leon, he had taken you aside and tried to comfort you, but nothing could make you feel anything other than total despair. You had always know that being a knight came with risks and that at any time he might die, but Leon had always made it back to you. There had been several close calls, and several injuries, but none fatal. As close as he had come to death, he never actually died. All that night and the next day you stayed in your room sobbing, turning away everyone that knocked until Merlin came bursting in with the news that Leon was alive and under Gaius's care.

Without a thought for your appearance you rushed to Leon's room where he was lying, barely conscious, on his bed. He looked up when he saw you and managed a smile when you flung yourself on him, but it quickly changed to a grimace as you touched one of his wounds. You took one deep breath then started talking.

"God Leon, what are you doing? Are you trying to kill yourself? Are you trying to kill _me_?" You asked through your tears. "First you're dead then you're alive and you didn't give my any warning either time, and all I've been doing is crying and it's starting to make my eyes hurt, and I don't think it's very considerate of you to make me think that you were dead and then have really not been, and maybe next time I won't forgive you as easily because this hasn't been making me feel very well and I didn't get much sleep last night and crying makes my face red..." you rambled on for a while about unimportant things, acting upset, but truthfully you couldn't be happier. You had known Leon since you were both children and you truly loved him. You would rather die yourself than ever see him hurt, but unfortunately it was more common him to get hurt and for you not to find out until it was to late to fuss over it. You stopped your ramblings when you noticed him laughing at you.

"Ha, (y/n), I can always count on you to worry over me. What need do I have to worry over myself with you doing it all for me? Surely you didn't think I would actually die without saying goodbye to you? You know I just love to keep you on edge." He said, feigning unconcern, not wanting you to know how close he really had been to death. "I'll be alright in no time under Gaius's care, and you'll have no more to worry about on my behalf. Now get off me before I die from being crushed!" He poked your side, laughing at your indignant look as you squealed and jumped up, slapping his arm first, then leaning over and kissing his forehead before you left.

"You had better get better." You threatened, and went to make yourself as presentable as you could, considering you hadn't bathed in days.

* * *

"What do you mean an army that can't die is coming to Camelot?!" Out of all the news he could have given you, Leon knew this was pretty much the worst. He hadn't wanted to tell you, but what could he do? Of course you would find out about it, and better to hear it from him than to find out when the army came.

"It means what it sounds like. I don't know how or why they don't die, but even when I stuck one through he was unharmed. No weapons can kill them. I realize how hopeless this sounds, that an invincible army is coming and that I know of nowhere safe to send you, but don't worry, I'll take care of both of us. Trust me." He sounded a bit desperate, and you softened; you knew that Leon was only trying to protect you. He wrapped his arms around you and you melted into the hug.

"You know I trust you more than anything." You said, doing your best to keep from crying. Leon stepped back from the hug and took both of your hands in his. He looked more serious than you had ever seen him.

"Listen (y/n). Uther has commanded us to fight, and if need be we will all give our lives to defend Camelot, and with Arthur still gone, it will be up to me to lead the knights when Cenred's immortal army does come. I know there isn't much real hope for anyone, much less those who will be fighting, but in case we both do live, and Camelot endures, I want to ask you something I should have asked years ago." He knelt down, still holding your hands.

"(y/n), I can't remember a time when I didn't depend on you. You take better care of me than anyone, you never let me down. Whenever I need something you have it for me, and whenever I need someone to take care of me you're there. I've been taking you for granted for years, just assuming that you would always be there when I needed you, but coming as close as I did to dying made me realize that at anytime you could leave. I couldn't manage my life without you, I need you. I need your encouragement, and your laughter, and the way pretend to be insulted whenever I don't give you enough attention. I need the way you smother me by making sure I have everything I need before a mission, and the way you always cook me breakfast the first day I come home. Without you, I would stop smiling, life would lose its joy. I know it's selfish, but I would rather me die than you because I couldn't go on without you. So (y/n), if we both make it through this, will you be only mine forever and marry me?"

You didn't bother to try and stop from crying now. You fell on your knees beside Leon and hugged him as tightly as you physically could. Through your tears and your smile you managed to say "Of course, God, of course! If only you knew how long I've been waiting around for you to marry me."

Leon stood up, picked you up, and spun you around, both of you smiling foolishly. When he put you down, he hugged you again, and you whispered in his ear "You were right. You should have asked years ago."

Maybe after tomorrow you would both be dead, but tonight nothing could be more perfect and no two people could be happier. And as Leon kissed you, the doom that was certainly waiting for both of you in a few hours didn't seem _too _bad...


	3. Elyan

"You must be so proud of him."

Earlier that morning, Arthur had done the unthinkable and knighted 4 men of common blood. One of them had been Gwen's brother Elyan, and it was to him that you were referring as you walked beside Gwen through the halls of Camelot's palace. You were a servant there and had been good friends with Gwen since childhood. You had also known Elyan when you were children, but even though he had been back in Camelot for around a year, the two of you had never really renewed the old friendship.

"I am, of course." Gwen replied slowly, "I just worry that he will get hurt. You know how much opportunity he'll have to get in trouble as a knight."

"Don't worry after him, I'm sure he'll be alright. Arthur takes good care of his knights. Besides, at least for tonight you ought to enjoy yourself, it's not every day we get to go to the feasts!" You spun around and grinned, before stopping as Gwen reminded her.

"Don't forget who will be cleaning up."

"I'll think about that later, no need to spoil my fun now!" And you both started laughing at your silliness as you continued with your preparations.

* * *

Servants obviously don't get to celebrate along side everyone else at such occasions normally, but since these were the first commoners ever to be knighted, servants were being allowed a brief break from their normal lives, and were allowed to spend part of the night at the feast. You and Gwen were currently together, fluffing hair and smoothing dresses in an attempt to look as nice as you could for your one chance to partake in Camelot's high end festivities.

"I suppose this is the best I'll ever look." You frowned at yourself in the mirror.

"Nonsense, you look gorgeous, as usual. Now come on we can't be late." Gwen grabbed your hand and you took off, giggling and blushing from the excitement of the night. When you got down to the hall where the feast was, the first place Gwen wanted to go was to see her brother, as she hadn't had a chance all day.

"There he is!" You pointed him out to Gwen. He was standing with Arthur, Leon, Lancelot, Percival, and Gwaine, the latter three who also became knights today. "Let's go see them." You knew that it was important to Gwen to see her brother during the feast, even though she would see him after, but you were hiding your apprehension with an excited facade. You were nervous of knights, and though you had been close to Elyan at one point, it had been several years ago and he no longer seemed to care. It took all your love for your friend to keep you walking towards the group of men with her.

As soon as Elyan saw his sister he broke away and hugged her. "Have I done well enough for you, Sister?"

"I'm so proud of you." Gwen said. "I can't believe that my brother is a Knight of Camelot." Some of the other men in the group laughed a bit at Elyan and Gwaine playfully punched his shoulder. They all began talking again and you were just letting out your breath, thankful that you hadn't been noticed, when suddenly you heard Elyan's voice.

"Is that you, (y/n)? I hardly recognize you! Have you been here in Camelot looking like that this whole time?" He looked genuinely pleased and surprised to see you. "I knew you were in Camelot, but I would never have recognized you."

It was your turn to be surprised. "Well, I, Don't I look the same as always?"

"You're forgetting I hadn't seen you in a while. You've changed more than you realize." He paused for a moment. "I probably should have tried to come see you at some point, but..." He trailed off. "I'd say that I've been busy or something, or that I thought maybe you didn't remember or care, but all my excuses seem worthless when I have to say them out loud."

"It's ok, don't worry. I understand that it was a couple of years, and you hadn't even really intended to come back at all. I thought about visiting sometime, but I wasn't sure if you wanted to renew any old connections." You said quickly. For a moment it got awkward, then, as Elyan noticed Percival beckoning him to come back to the group, he took your hand and said.

"Well, now that the worst part is over, how about we get to know each other again? (y/n), would you allow me to come see you this saturday?"

You grinned and nodded. "I would be honored, _Sir_ Elyan."

You both laughed at the strangeness of his new title, and as he walked off, you smiled to yourself, so happy that even the prospect of cleaning up the feast couldn't dampen your spirits.


	4. Merlin

It was beginning to be that time of year again, when all the farmers would start to harvest their crops and all the leaves on the trees would fade from green into reds and yellows and fall off and everyone would begin smoking meats and turning apples into ciders and trees would be cut down into firewood and wool would be spun into thick layers of clothing. It was Autumn, your favorite season, and you were out walking in the forest enjoying the crisp but not quite cold weather, watching squirrels scurrying up trees and along branches, and watching as individual leaves would slowly drift down and land lightly on the ground. Absorbed in your own thoughts, you were completely oblivious to the rest of the world.

* * *

Also in the woods was Merlin, but he was anything from oblivious. Far from enjoying the fall season, Merlin was out trying to harvest as many herbs as he possibly could for Gaius's stores before they all died in the cold. He could easily identify most herbs, but he didn't want to miss any. Even though he had already been out for hours, Merlin had no plans to go in until it was to dark for him to see. Who knows if all the herbs would be needed? He didn't want to take the chance. But as he was searching, he heard a shriek.

Merlin's head shot up and he listened carefully for another scream which came within seconds. He started running in the direction of the noise until he saw you running as fast as you could from three men. He could see that they all had swords, and the leader was getting close to you. As you ran, you looked behind you, and as you were looking, you tripped over a root and fell in a heap on the forest floor, unconscious.

Merlin, seeing that you were unconscious but still in danger, sprinted to where you were lying and looked at the three men who had now surrounded him. "You might want to go away while you still can." He said.

"What makes you think that you have a chance?" said the biggest one.

"You don't look like much trouble to me." said the second one.

"You don't suppose he thinks he can beat us?" the third one asked his comrades, causing them all to laugh.

"Laugh all you like." Merlin said, "It won't help you when you're dead." And he murmured a spell, causing all three of them to fly back. As one of them regained his footing, Merlin caused a tree branch to fall on his head, killing him. Then Merlin took up the fallen one's sword and turned around and managed to strike another one down with the sword. The last one came at him, aiming a blow that he was sure would kill Merlin, and that probably would have killed Merlin, had Merlin not been a sorcerer. Causing a rock to hit his attacker in the back of the head, Merlin defeated the last one. Then he hurried over to where you lay on the ground. He lifted your head into his lap and whispered a spell to wake you. At first you showed no signs of life, but then your eyes fluttered open.

"Merlin..." You took a deep breath then suddenly your eyes shot open. "Three men were chasing me! You have to go get someone, they could have gotten away, or they could still be here! They were armed, I think they were bandits! Merlin you have to do something!" Your voice started rising as panic set in. "Why are you still sitting here, why are you laughing?" You exclaimed, for Merlin, who was clearly not concerned about bandits, had started to laugh at your hysteria.

"Relax, (y/n). You don't think I would have found you lying on the ground and not bothered to do anything about the people running after you with swords? I'm so glad you think so highly of me." He replied sarcastically.

You looked around, seeing that the men were dead. You were bewildered. "But, then who killed them? Surely it wasn't you."

"Thanks for your confidence in my fighting abilities, (y/n). It was me. I heard you screaming, but by the time I got here you were already out so you missed my impressive performance. Feel free to thank me whenever you like."

"Since when did you become a warrior? Feeling keen to join the knights now? Has Arthur started to rub off on you?" You teased him.

"Lords, no." He laughed, "If I ever did try to join the knights, Arthur would declare me a lunatic."

You both laughed at the thought, then, before you lost your nerve, you leaned over and kissed Merlin.

"That was to thank you." You said quickly. You were already starting to regret it when he kissed you again.

"If that's how you'll thank me, I ought to start saving you more often."


	5. Gwaine

"How much more is left? Is there any chance we can plant anything else before winter?" You asked as you continued to look through the stockpiled food. At this rate the whole village would starve.

"This is all there is, and there's no reason to think they won't be back. I wonder if we can hide it." Said one man who was helping to gather the remainder of the food. "Even with careful rationing we'll all go hungry."

"And it's to late to plant anything new. The first frost is no more than a fortnight away." Spoke another, "Doesn't look like there's much to be done about it, except to keep this away from them."

You lived in a small village in Essetir, and while you weren't poor, the richest man in the village was far from well off. Recently, bandits had come through the area and had been stealing food from local villages and killing anyone who resisted or tried to keep food from them. The people here were farmers, not fighters, and none of you knew what to do. You couldn't refuse the thugs for fear of being killed, but you couldn't comply for certainty of starvation. No one could see a way out.

"We have to at least try to hide it." You said after thinking it through. "Perhaps we could dig under the road and then draw carts and lead animals over it so that the dirt looked as if it hadn't been disturbed."

The two men looked at each other and nodded. "Sounds good." One said, and the other said. "We'll go start working on it."

As they left, you sighed and rubbed your head. This was too much for you. "God why?" you whispered to yourself. "Maybe there's someone I could go to for help, maybe someone who could help us. I'd have to go soon, we'll all starve if we wait much longer. We don't need much, just a few good men, it's not like the bandits are particularly tough or strong, they're just stronger than us. There has to be something..." But your thoughts were interrupted by a laughing voice.

"Keep talking to yourself, (y/n), and you'll go insane."

You looked up to see a person whom you hadn't known for very long but who was already one of your favorite people. "Shut up, Gwaine. It's not like you would know what's best for a person." But you laughed along with him, glad for any reason to be cheerful when the rest of life was so bleak. "What can I do, Gwaine? What can any of us do?"

His face turned serious, "See if they find this stuff you're hiding. Maybe something can be don to run them off." Then he reached over and ruffled your hair. "Come on, (y/n), I'm sure it'll turn out alright. I won't let any of you starve."

"Promise?"

He paused, "I'll do my best."

"You can't be serious, (y/n). What makes you think the king will help you? He doesn't care, it's not his concern." Gwaine spoke quietly, but his tone was forceful, almost angry.

"I'm sure it can't hurt. I hear in Camelot the king sent men to help a village. I know Cenred[1] is not the noblest of kings, but there is a chance that he will come to help his people, and if there is any chance, we have to try." You replied, doing your best to sound confident. "Settle down, Gwaine. No harm comes from asking, surely."

He wasn't comforted, but let it drop, instead saying, "Let me come with you. I'm of no consequence to the village, but you will need some kind of protection. Many would see a lone women as an easy target."

"Alright." You smiled, glad for the company and for Gwaine's concern over you.

* * *

"The king will see you now." A guard said, ushering you into the throne room. As you entered slowly, you were extremely glad for Gwaine's company. You hadn't thought you would be this scared, but now that it came down to actually petitioning the king to send men to help your inconsequential village... you were nervous to say the least.

King Cenred sat on his throne in the middle of the room, and little did you know he was in a foul mood. He had been hearing stories like yours for weeks now, and he was having high crime in his own capital city. It seemed that nothing he did was able to quell the rising number of miscreants and he simply did not have time to deal with such petty worries. It was incredibly annoying, and as you timidly approached him, he was thinking to himself that if he heard one more complaint about thieves or petition for help, he would have the unfortunate peasant put in the stocks for bothering him. He looked up, and seeing an obviously poor and frightened girl standing before him, sighed. "What is it?" His tone was impatient; he wanted this girl out of here as soon as possible.

"My lord" you began, "I am from a village near the western boarder of Essetir. Recently we have been attacked by bandits who are stealing our food. Most of the villagers are farmers and we cannot stand up against them, but if we do nothing than we will surely starve. I have come to ask if you would send help-" but before you could finish Cenred slapped his hand against the arm rest of his throne. His eyes blazing, he stood up and snapped

"Do you think I don't know that villages are being robbed? Do you think I have the time or resources to send men to help every town and village that can't defend itself against common thieves? What do you think gives you the right to waste my time with your troubles?" He had been pacing, but he began walking towards you now. You shrank back, hoping to find Gwaine behind you but he had waited at the back of the hall. "I have more than enough troubles without you laying yours on me. I have more troubles than you will ever have, yet you think to burden me further and have the gall to expect me to stop everything to come and make sure you are comfortable?"

You were terrified of what he might do next, and your common sense told you to drop it while you could, but the little bit of courage inside you told you to try one more time. "But Sire, surely it is not such an imposition to send but a few men? We could easily all die!"

"At least I wouldn't have to hear your complaints any longer." Cenred grabbed your arm and shook you, then pushed you to the ground. "Unless you want to be arrested you will leave immediately and stop bothering me with your nonsense."

"Yes, Sire." you mumbled as you quickly got up and ran to Gwaine, he put his arm around you and lead you out of the palace and to the tavern where the two of you were staying. As soon as you sat down, tears began streaming down your face. You rubbed your arm gingerly where Cenred had grabbed it and for a long while you did nothing but cry, all the while Gwaine sat next to you, holding you in both arms and rubbing your back and arm, allowing you to bury your face in his chest. After a while you spoke "How can he do that? Does he truly care so little for his people?"

"Most nobles care only for themselves, (y/n). Their power and money makes them selfish and eventually they grow to care for nothing but themselves. I apologize though, I should have stayed near you to protect you. But come on, don't let some spoiled royal upset you. I'm sure we'll find someway to save your village, even if I have to challenge those thieves all by myself." He smiled at you and ruffled your hair, causing you to give a sad smile. "Anyways, at least take a break long enough for my shirt to dry!" He said, and you gave a real smile to that.

He reached over and touched your face. "But seriously, (y/n), something will turn up. And don't worry about Cenred. He had no right to say what he said or to do what he did. From now on, all always protect you."

You put your hand over his, thanking god for Gwaine, and said "Thank you. For everything. For giving me hope and for saying exactly what I needed to hear and for being here and for everything."

Smiling, he handed you something to wipe your eyes on and said "Dry those pretty eyes and leave the worrying to me for a while."

* * *

You were all packed up and about to leave for your village, trying your best not to despair that you were headed back with no help or food, when Gwaine came running up to you with a group of 6 men, all armed. "(y/n), good news, these men have been going all around and helping villages fight off bandits. They heard what happened to you yesterday and said they would come help you too."

Your shocked face was enough to make Gwaine laugh at you, and you looked to the men for conformation. "Is this true?" You asked, barely daring to hope.

"Of course. We cannot stand by and watch innocents suffer because their king refuses to help them. We will travel with you to your village and help you to run off those thugs."

* * *

Gwaine and the other men were able to run the bandits off without too much trouble thankfully. You still might be a bit short on food, but at least no one was taking it anymore.

You were sitting beside Gwaine, so thankful to be done with the whole business. You still had a bruise on your arm, but it was fading. "I want to thank you again for everything you've done for us." You said.

"It was more for you than anyone else." He said. "I still can't believe I let you get hurt."

"Don't blame yourself for it, you couldn't have known he would grab me like that."

"Look, (y/n), I've always moved around and I've never really settled. I know I said I would protect you, and I mean to, but I don't know..." He seemed to be struggling for words. "It's just, well, this isn't the place I would want to settle in. And it's not that I don't want to stay with you, but eventually I'm going to leave here." He looked at you a bit warily, as if he was scared to see your reaction.

Of course you were disappointed but you had sort of been expecting it. He had told you before that he moved around a lot. You had always known he wouldn't stay forever. "How long until you leave?"

"Maybe a week or so... but if you don't mind, I'd like to take some memories with me. Then if I ever settle permanently maybe I could come back for you?" Gwaine truly did love you, but he couldn't stay forever in a small town like this.

A week was longer than you had hoped for. You smiled at him as you replied. "I'd love to make some memories with you." And the words had barely left your mouth when Gwaine leaned over and kissed you.

_[1] Cenred is the king of the kingdom of Essetir_


	6. Arthur

"(y/n), I've been looking all over for you. I have the headache draft you needed from Gaius, and thought I would give it to you instead of leaving it in your room." Merlin said as he handed you the small bottle filled with a blue liquid.

"Thanks, Merlin." You replied as you drank the liquid, then grimmiced. "Tell Gaius thank you for everything but the taste."

"Don't we all?" Merlin said, laughing as he turned and walked away.

You laughed as well, Merlin's laugh was infectious. Camelot was such of a happier place since he had come, at least it was for you. Though you were a noble woman, you enjoyed talking to the Prince's servant. And speaking of the Prince...

"(y/n), I've been looking all over for you." Prince Arthur's voice came from behind you, causing you to spin around to face him.

"Your the second person whose said that to me today." You quickly thought of what you might have forgotten that would have caused him to speak to you, not that you didn't want him to speak to you.

"I thought you said you wanted to go with me to inspect the new horses but it appears you forgot."

Your face lit up with remembrance. "Oh! Yes I do want to! Lets go do it now!" You were excited. Whenever new horses were brought in you loved to go with Arthur to see them and sometimes test them out; not because you loved the horses so much but because it was always something you and Arthur did together. You mustered up the courage to grab his arm and began pulling him down the hall. "Stop being so slow, hurry and come now!"

"Stop pulling me, (y/n), I can walk faster than you ever could. You're the one slowing us down." He replied, acting cross but laughing a little too.

* * *

There were only two new horses this time: one was a caramel brown with black feet and the other was solid black with a white star on its nose. They were both beautiful.

"Fine horses." Said Arthur when he got done inspecting them. He looked at you, "Would you like to test them, (y/n)?"

"Have I ever _not _wanted to test the horses?" You replied, grinning as Arthur called a boy out from the stables to saddle the horses. It looked like it would be just you and Arthur.

Once your horses were ready, Arthur helped you up onto the caramel one then got on the black one himself. "Come on, (y/n). Try not to kill the horse will you?" He sounded serious, but you knew he was only teasing. You had known him long enough to know when he was truly serious and when he was joking. When you thought about it, you had known Arthur long enough to know almost everything about him. And of course you remembered everything you learned, because, well, you loved him. But as much as you wished he would notice you, you knew that Arthur would never admit he was in love with anyone.

The two of you began riding out. Once you got to the meadow Arthur said "How about a race? Of course if you're scared I'll beat you, you can so no."

"If you're scared I'll beat you, you can back out." You replied. "To the rocks near the hill?" Arthur agreed and you lined up your horses. You began the race and at first were closely matched. For a while you fancied that his horse was a fraction in front of yours, but then you began to lead Arthur. All of a sudden, though, your horse tripped. One of your feet came flying out of the saddle but the other was stuck in the stirrup, causing you to slip out of the saddle and onto one side of the horse. As the horse fell onto you, you briefly thought of Arthur telling you not to kill the horse, then everything went black.

* * *

Everything was blurry. Where were you? You started to shift but stopped because it hurt to much. You noticed that you could hear voices.

"She's lucky it wasn't more serious." Said one voice

"More serious? You said her ankle and 3 ribs were broken. Her head is still bleeding. She's not even awake." A second voice said, it's voice breaking slightly at the last bit.

The first voice came again. "Don't worry, Arthur. (y/n) will be fine. She will hurt for a while, and might not be able to walk for a few days, but she will recover." So it must be Gaius speaking.

Another voice, maybe Merlin's, said "I think she's waking up!"

Slowly but surely your vision cleared enough for you to see that you were in your room, with Gaius, Merlin, and an anxious looking Arthur leaning over you. You also began to feel the pain that must be coming from your apparently broken ankle and ribs. You opened your mouth and tried to speak, but the words didn't come and you made a croaking noise instead.

"Don't try to speak, (y/n). I have a draught for pain that you can have whenever your ready." Said Gaius. "Would you like it now?"

You nodded and swallowed as he poured another foul tasting liquid down into your mouth. Then Gaius and Merlin left, leaving just Arthur with you, who sat down on the edge of your bed.

For a while he was silent, then when he was sure you were asleep he began to speak. "God, (y/n), it would be you to fall of your horse like that. After it fell on you, it got up and bolted, dragging you behind it. Practically all of you was bleeding. It finally stopped and I caught it and brought you both back. That horse is fine, and I suppose you will be in time, but what were you doing, getting caught under the horse like that?" Two tears began to trail down his face. "You know, (y/n), you can't go getting hurt like this at me. I know you think I probably don't really care, or just think of you as a friend or something, but I really do care about you. If you ever seriously got hurt or died, I'm not sure what I would do. Your always getting sick or getting hurt and leaving me to worry about you. I could help you if you were being attacked or something like that, but you always end up in some kind of danger I can't save you from. I don't know anything about medicine, I can't heal you. I keep watching you get hurt and expect that time to be the time you finally die and it kills me to know that I wouldn't be able to do anything about it." He started to really cry now, his whole body shaking. "I would never say this while you were awake, but I love you, (y/n). I don't know if you love me at all, but please, (y/n), get better for me."


End file.
